This invention relates generally to a primary collimator and more particularly to systems and methods for developing a primary collimator.
In x-ray diffraction imaging devices (XRDs), a baggage check is carried out by a fan beam. The fan beam is obtained through a primary slit collimator which allows a narrow beam of primary radiation of an electron beam source to pass through. An item of luggage to be examined is struck by the fan beam. Radiation scattered from an area to be examined of the item of luggage is projected onto a detector field.
However, a large amount of material is used to fabricate the primary collimator. Moreover, as a number of detectors that detect the radiation increases, it becomes more difficult to fabricate the primary collimator.